The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Multi-color image forming apparatuses such as a color laser printer include a charger provided for each of developer colors (e.g., yellow, magenta, cyan, and black). Generally, reduction in the number of components and miniaturization of the apparatuses are sought by sharing a high-voltage power supply unit (e.g., a voltage applying circuit) applying high voltage to each charger in the above type of image forming apparatuses.